Penny Proud
Penny Proud Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:The Proud Family characters Category:African American characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Athletes Category:Martial Artists Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Characters in video games Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Nieces Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation charactershttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/characters/Proud-Family/Penny-Proud/ is the protagonist of Disney Channel's The Proud Family franchise. Personality Penny is the show's 14-16 year-old female protagonist who is usually embarrassed by the way her father, Oscar Proud, acts. She is a normal teenager who is trying to have the life that she dreams for, despite her parents forbidding her to go on dates with boys. History Penny enjoys hanging out with her friends, even though they have gotten her into trouble and left her to face danger by herself many times. She sometimes listens to and always respects her parents, but often caves in to peer pressure. She is also somewhat of a feminist at times and is very logical. Penny hangs out with Dijonay, Zoey, and Sticky. However, their friendship with her is questionable at times as they all have a habit of ditching Penny when she is in a difficult situation. Penny's arch-nemesis is LaCienega Boulevardez, her cousin and rich next door neighbor. While they don't get along, their parents are best friends. The Proud Family Movie, Penny turns 16 and she begins to want independence, but her father has issues letting her go. She saves the world, makes up with him, gains some independence and learns to appreciate her family more. Talents and Abilities She is a very talented singer, as shown when she becomes a solo singer for Wizard Kelly Productions, but quits after missing her old life. Penny's also a straight-A student. She's on the football team and the newspaper staff. Penny tried out for cheerleading, but due to having an accident, LaCienega got the last spot on the cheerleading squad. Penny is also good at reciting poetry and becomes jealous when Dijonay becomes just as good as her. Physical Appearance Penny has black hair that's tied in curly-looking pigtails. She wears a white shirt with a pinkish red sweater, a burgundy skirt, and also has white socks and burgundy shoes. Friendships Penny hangs out with Dijonay, Zoey, LaCienega, and Sticky. However their so-called "friendship" with Penny is questionable at times as they all have a habit of ditching Penny whenever she is in a difficult situation, taking advantage of her and even backstabbing her many times. Episode Appearances All of the episodes. Other Appearances ''Kim Possible Penny makes a cameo appearance in the show, and is seen after the events of the episode "Graduation", where Kim and Ron's friends and classmates wave goodbye as they travel away in a flying car. At the very end of the background, Penny also waves at them as a result of Kim being her hero. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Penny makes a guest appearance in the episode "Spats" when she and her family go on a vacation. She then meets Lilo and Stitch. Fillmore! Penny makes a cameo appearance in ''Fillmore! as one of the students of the main protagonist's school. ''American Dragon: Jake Long In ''American Dragon, Penny Proud was mentioned by Jake Long as one of his close childhood friends. Trivia *Over the course of the series, Penny's skin color changed. *She is friends with the peanut people in the movie. *She was a solo artist who had her own smash single until she gave it up for her friends. *She was shown kissing only two boys. *Penny, Oscar, Trudy, Suga Mama, and Dijonay are the only characters to be in all the episodes. *Throughout the series, LaCienega and Nubia constantly make fun of Penny's large forehead, even though their foreheads are larger. Gallery References Category:Disney characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Fillmore characters